Play Hard in the Chalk
by EverlastingEvanescence
Summary: Madison and Kim are bored one day, but they come across Sunny's magical chalk, and decide to have some fun with it during Recess.


Play Hard in the Chalk

"Ugh…we're so bored!" Kim and Madison whined in unison, hanging upside down from their chairs. Sunny looked back at the two girls from his blackboard, and rolled his eyes.

"How can you guys be bored? We just fought against a giant sea monster and defeated it with the power of music and friendship!" Sunny countered, with his arms as crossed as the look on his face.

"We did that already," Madison countered.

"Three times in this month alone," Kim added, lightly kicking her feet. Sunny let out a loud sigh, and went back to the board.

"Anyway…the reason many instruments are made of brass is…" Sunny continued before the bell rang, signaling the end of class. "Alright everyone, don't forget to practice the new song for tomorrow," Sunny said before he started packing up. Madison and Kim were still moaning and mumbling as everyone else was leaving the classroom.

"It's time for recess, Kim," Madison said in a bored tone.

"I know. Let's get to the playground," Kim responded with an equally flat tone. As they were leaving the classroom, Kim noticed a faint glowing coming from Sunny's desk. Kim grabbed Madison by the arm, and saw that the glow was coming from the top drawer of Sunny's desk. When Kim opened the drawer, she got a huge smile on her face.

"Madison, we just found Sunny's magic chalk, do you know what this means?" Kim asked, leaving Madison to squint, thinking of an answer to Madison's question.

"Uhhhh….no," Madison admitted, looking to the ground slightly embarrassed. Kim grabbed a couple of pieces of magic chalk, and an eraser that came with it.

"It means that we have something to do with our recess," Kim smiled, once again pulling Madison outside to the playground. At the playground, Madison and Kim were looking around the playground, looking for something to do. "Alright Madison, what do you think we should do with this chalk?"

"Bring it back to Sunny so we don't get in trouble?" Madison said, with a sweet face. Kim rolled her eyes, and playfully smacked Madison on the top of her head.

"No, we need to do something big, something exciting, something…world changing!" Kim yelled, before being interrupted by Preston, along with his giant bodyguard standing behind him.

"Hey you little freshman, you're ruining the peacefulness of this playground. So I'm going to ask you to shut the hell up," Preston said, right into Kim's face, who responded with a stuck out tongue.

"Yeah, because a playground full of kids with a lot of energy is so peaceful, right you ball sack chinned loser?" Kim countered, turning his back to Preston before looking down at the eraser in her hand while Madison was trying to look away from the fight and think of a way to peacefully end it.

"Who do you think you're talking to you little freshman!? I'm one of the finest students in this school, I head the directing club in the movie/film department of our school, and…" Preston ranted before Kim rubbed the eraser over his mouth, causing it to disappear.

"Oh shut up," Kim smirked, twirling the eraser around on her finger. In Kim's victorious happiness, she didn't realize that Preston had fallen down on the floor, and started choking.

"Kim! I think he stopped breathing!" Madison shrieked, noticing that Preston's face was becoming blue.

"I got it, hold on," Kim said calmly, jabbing the chalk a few times on the area of Preston's face where his mouth would be, creating holes in his mouth much like a box with a frog on it. After a few seconds, Preston started breathing again.

"See? He's fine, now let's go and have some fun with this stuff!" Kim exclaimed, leading Madison by the arm away from Preston, and to the other side of the playground. "Now what do you want to with the chalk?"

"Is returning it to Sunny before we get in trouble still an option?" Madison asked.

"No it is not," Kim responded before she snapped her fingers, and started drawing. After a few minutes of drawing, she had made a giant slide that went all over the playground, even surrounding the school. "Now THIS is awesome!" Kim exclaimed, before drawing a ladder, allowing the both of them to get to the top of the slide.

"WAIT!" Madison yelled, blocking Kim from going down the slide.

"Madison, for the last time, we're not returning the chalk to Sunny until…" Kim started before she saw a seemingly endless stream of water landing on the slide, turning it into a water slide. "Alright, that is awesome Madison!"

"I thought since we're going down this slide, might as well make it even more fun!" Madison exclaimed, before going down the slide, with Kim following her shortly after. The two travel through the playground at incredible speeds, noticing the other kids' shocked and surprised expressions.

"Hey Madison, let's make this more fun!" Kim said, quickly drawing a hoverboard, and leaving the water slide. "You wanna race?" Kim asked, with a smirk on her face. Madison answered by drawing a pair of wings on her back, and flew away from the slide. The two of them spent a couple of minutes racing in the sky and laughing before Kim stopped dead in her tracks.

"…Madison?"

"Yes Kim?"

"Aren't you scared of heights?"

"…AAAAAAHHHH!" Madison responded, before sweating profusely and praying that she made it down without accident. Fortunately for her, she was able to make it to the ground safely and erased her wings. Kim came down soon after, and hung her arm around the back of Madison's neck.

"So what do you want to do now?" Kim asked. Madison, recovering from her sudden bout of fear, smiled at her.

"How about we do something with those battle robots we saw on TV a couple of days ago?" Madison suggested.

"Oh yeah! That would be awesome!" Kim said before she started drawing a robot. Madison joined her, and with ten minutes to spare before recess was over, they both had giant robots. Madison's had a box shaped body, with arm that looked like pliers, and one giant eye at the center of its cube shaped head. Kim's robot had a more ovular body with a circular head, complete with two eyes, an antenna, and metallic hands.

The two robots went after each other with punches to the face and head. Kim's robot tackled Madison's robot down to the ground, and started stabbing the robot's shoulders with its claws. Madison's robot, however, countered with laser eyes, sending Kim's robot back a couple of paces, allowing Madison's robot to kick it in the face.

"YAY! I'M WINNING!" Madison screamed over the constant beeping and moving mechanics of the robot. Kim rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at Madison playfully.

"Oh just wait until my robot destroys yours!" Kim countered, pointing to her robot punching Madison's in the face. Then, both robots got up and activated their laser eyes. Both were hit by the lasers, and exploded into pieces, spreading all over not only the school, but outside to the parking lot as well. Both girls looked at each other, and the giant mess around them, and laughed.

"Man Kim, you were right this was so much fun!" Madison cheered, hugging Kim and pulling her close. Kim laughed, before lightly pushing Madison off of her.

"I know right? We need to do stuff like this more often!" Kim agreed, giving Madison a hi-five. Just then, the both of them felt a hand on their shoulders. They looked up, and were shocked and scared to find the irritated face of their teacher Sunny Bridges.

"Care to explain?" Sunny asked, staring at the two friends, who were looking at each other and stammering.

"Uh…I…well you see, what happened was…," Kim started before Madison's eyes started to tear up.

"IT WAS ALL KIM'S IDEA!" Madison screeched, with tears in her eyes that were rolling on her cheeks. Kim put Madison in a headlock, while Sunny was shaking his head.

"You little snitch!" Kim half yelled, ignoring Madison's tears spilling onto her hand. Sunny separated the two before looking down at them with a glare.

"Now don't try and place the blame on one of you. You both used my chalk, and you both caused damage to the school. And do you know what you need to do now?"

"Leave it to the janitors?" Kim asked hopefully, causing Sunny to roll his eyes.

"No, you and Madison are going to clean the entire school after school today," Sunny clarified, leaving Madison and Kim shocked.

"WHAT!? Do you see all the mess!?" Kim countered, emphatically waving her arms in the air and pointing to all the messes around the school.

"Well that'll teach you to disobey instructions from your teacher. I'll see the both of you after school. Now hurry up, class is going to start in a few minutes," Sunny answered, walking back into the school, leaving Kim and Madison to look at each other and sigh.

"Well, at least we had fun," Madison said, with a small smile on her face, trying to make Kim and herself feel better. Kim looked at Madison, and offered her own small smile.

"Yeah, but imagine having to explain this to your dad or my parents," Kim said, chuckling a little bit, soon being accompanied by Madison's light laughter. "We might as well go inside now, we don't want to add a tardy on top of destruction of property," Kim said, before she and Madison headed to class, with only a slight regret over what had happened the past ten to fifteen minutes.

"Hey Kim, do you have the feeling that we forgot something?" Madison asked when they were in front of their classroom. Kim closed her eyes for a few seconds before shrugging her shoulders.

"Eh…if it was important, we wouldn't have forgotten about it," Kim responded. Madison nodded before the two of them headed to class, not noticing Preston walking around the school, still without a mouth. Sunny saw Preston when he walked past his classroom, sighed, and walked after him.


End file.
